Pulled Under
by peko peko
Summary: When Sailor! England goes for a swim in a supposedly shark-infested cove, he meets someone special. (Sailor!England x Fem!Mer!France because I can) (T because France gets seductive and boobs are kinda mentioned)


The young man sat at the edge of the water, his messy blond hair blowing all over his face. He spat a stray hair out of his mouth in disgust, feeling slightly embarrassed. He let out a snort and inched closer to the water, taking a cautious look around. This cove here was rumored to be infested with sharks, intent on swiping any and every sailor who took a swim in their waters. However, this young man, known to many as Arthur, knew better. Sharks hardly ever attacked humans, and this cove was far too small for a shark to swim in.

After deciding that the coast was clear, Arthur took his shirt off, revealing his tanned chest underneath, scarred and bruised by years of hard work. He stood up on the rocks, slipping a little, and took in a breath. With a grunt, he pushed off the rocks, curling his legs toward his chest, landing in the water with a mighty splash. He opened his eyes underneath the surface, feeling peaceful and serene.

Arthur loved the water. He had ever since he was very little. It felt so natural just to be in it, or even near it. That was why he loved to sail. The hard work always paid off in the end of the day, when he would sit at the bow of the ship or in the crow's nest and just watch the waves, indigo and lively, crashing into white foam at the sides of the wooden ship.

Arthur broke the surface of the water, scattering little drops around his head. He let out a relaxed sigh, lying on his back on the surface of the water. His heartbeat was fast, but Arthur couldn't decide whether it was from fear or exertion. Either way, he closed his eyes, just resting on his back for a long while. He felt so at home here. The water was his home. With a gentle smile, he decided that he wanted to stay here forever.

A sudden splash of water on his face made him jump and kick his feet under the water. He treaded the water, his legs working to keep him afloat as he looked around for the source of the splash. A fear clawed at his chest.

_Get out, _Arthur's instincts hissed, overwhelming him. _Something isn't right._ Another splash hit the back of Arthur's head. He whipped around, catching a glimpse of a bluish fin. Too blue to be a shark's fin. Arthur was intrigued. He drew a huge breath and plunged under the surface. His olive eyes were open wide, intent on getting a glimpse of whatever was around him. He descended, feeling his legs grow weary and his body slowing. He shot back to the surface, gasping for breath after breath. Someone, or something, else was in the water with him. And he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

A single bubble rose to the surface, about half a meter away from Arthur. He swam back in shock, his pulse beginning to race. Another bubble rose and popped, followed by a few more. More and more bubbles surged to the top of the water, forming a white, frothy mass. Arthur watched in awe, his eyes flicking back and forth, deciding whether he wanted to move closer or farther away from the collection of bubbles. After what seemed like an eternity, a head rose above the froth, with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Arthur's jaw dropped. Before him floated a beautiful girl, her blonde hair flattened to her head from the water. Her pink lips curved into a sincere smile and her big blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. Arthur felt something brush his leg and gently reached down to touch it, finding that it was a fish tail. He stared, blinking at the girl in front of him.

"Are y-you a mermaid?" he breathed, feeling the fin brush his leg again. She nodded and flipped her tail above the water, splattering drops around them.

"How kind of you to notice," she murmured, her French accent revealed to Arthur. He blinked in surprise, even though he saw it coming. He tried to catch another glimpse of her tail, but his eyes fell upon her exposed chest. He blushed profusely and looked away, his hands beginning to shake. He was desperate to change the subject.

"What's your name, luv?" he asked. The mermaid grinned even larger and raised her hand above the water in a friendly wave.

"I'm Francine," she replied, her hand sinking back under the surface. "_Et toi? _And you?" Arthur shook his head slightly, as if breaking out from a chance. He scolded himself for acting so foolishly.

"I'm Arthur. Pleased to meet you." He gave an awkward bow and bit the inside of his cheek.

"You're brave for coming here," mused Francine. "Didn't you hear that there are sharks here?" Arthur laughed.

"I know better than to listen to tall tales like that," he replied. He sat in silence with Francine for an uncomfortably long time. "Well, it was nice to have met you, Francine," Arthur murmured, beginning to turn back to shore.

"Wait!" Francine called after him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Can't you stay a little longer?" her voice became thick and velvety. Arthur returned her half-lidded gaze.

"I suppose I could stay a _little _longer," he replied, brushing Francine's hair back. Francine grabbed his hand and smiled gently.

"Come on, _mon cher. _I'll show you how to have some real fun." With that, they descended under the water together.

"Arthur?" Came Alfred's loud call. He looked around the cove, breaking into a run. He stopped at the rocks next to the water of the cove. "Ivan said you were…here…" his words slowed upon seeing Arthur's shirt and pants next to the body of water. They were laid flat on the rocks, right next to one of the many warning signs around the cove. Something was not right about this sign in particular. The signs around him read things similar to "Beware of sharks" or "Warning: sharks; swim at your own risk" but this one was different. Alfred crouched down to read it. A breathy gasp filled his lungs. The sign was normal, albeit one detail. Where the notice normally said "sharks", scrawled on it in blood-red lettering was the word "mermaids".

Alfred rose to his feet again, looking out over the cove once more. "Beware of mermaids?" he whispered, shifting uncomfortably. He turned away, starting back towards the ship. He didn't turn back, or he would notice the bluish tail slapping the surface of the water behind him.


End file.
